


Long distance

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), Weirdsister College
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Constance hands over her most infuriating pupil to her colleague





	Long distance

Constance tapped her fingers on the table as she tried to construct a sentence that included the words ‘_Mildred Hubble’_ without the words ‘_is a pain in the backside.’_ Jenny didn’t need any of that. She was a lovely person, able to see the best in anyone. Very gentle and encouraging. Completely different to Miss Hardbroom’s method.

Not that Constance was averse to gentle encouragement. Miss Wendle had shown herself to be quite the adversary in bed. They complimented each other in ways they’d never known they could. Even thinking about the last time, Constance sighed with pleasure. A rendezvous was quite overdue. The luxury of spending all weekend together was not to be missed.

‘_She has potential but gets easily waylaid. Take good care of her. She will go far.’_

Miss Hardbroom sealed the envelope and laid it aside. She wrote another, more personal letter to be read separately, for Jenny’s eyes only. It had been a few weeks since she’d written one. She chastised herself for such careless neglect. She’d done her duty by Mildred Hubble, her most infuriating pupil to date. Tonight she’d dream of her long distance lover. She found herself looking forward to planning their next tryst already.

That cottage in Wales would do. That would do nicely.


End file.
